A quoi ça sert de vivre ?
by Mad-Chan
Summary: Mis à part devoir tuer régulièrement des yokais, Nataku pensait que sa vie était quand même assez simple en somme...Jusqu'à ce que... Fic contenant une révélation sur Nataku, yaoi NatakuShien à moins que je change d'avis en cours de route niarf niarf niar
1. Default Chapter

**Bon heuu c'est pas ma première fic mais c'est peut-être celle qui me prend le plus de temps à écrire alors voici sans plus attendre le début...**

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se mit à courir sans but précis. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait trop mal pour réfléchir. Il penserait à ça plus tard, lorsqu'il serait sûr d'être seul et au calme, donc pas ici. Il traversa en courant un long couloir interminable, et tournant à gauche, il heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un et tous deux tombèrent à terre.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il aperçut les deux grands yeux dorés du garçon toujours à terre qui le fixaient.

"Nataku ! s'écria Goku en bondissant sur ses pieds. Justement, je te cherchais ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Je viens de trouv…

- Laisse-moi et va t-en", répliqua le jeune prince les yeux sombres.

Pourtant, l'ordre n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Goku s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et tenta de l'entraîner avec lui.

"Alleeeeeez, fait pas la tête ! Tu vas voir ça va être amus…

- Lâche-moi ! s'écria Nataku en dégageant brusquement sa main. Tu comprend pas ? Je…je suis différent de vous…je n'existe même pas…ne perds pas ton temps avec moi je n'en vaux pas la peine…

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es unique au monde ? demande Goku sans perdre son enthousiasme. Sugoiiii !

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais unique au monde. On sera deux uniques alors ! conclut le singe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, soupira Nataku. Je ne suis même pas humain, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi", acheva t-il en s'éloignant.

Goku le regarda sans un mot, une lueur triste dans le regard remplaçant désormais l'air jovial qu'il abordait tout à l'heure.

Loin d'être apaisé, Nataku se sentait de plus en plus en colère. Comment avait-on pu lui cacher cela aussi longtemps ? Ce matin encore, il ignorait tout, ce matin encore il avait une vie à peu près "normale".

Une heure plus tôt

D'un pas décidé et confiant, Nataku se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'empereur pour prendre ses ordres. Aujourd'hui encore, il serait envoyé seul en bas, afin d'exterminer une bande de yokais. Il serait bien partit tout de suite, mais il ignorait précisément où se situait son champ d'action. Il s'apprêtait donc à demander d'avantages de renseignements ainsi que la permission de s'y rendre dès cet après midi.

Arrivé devant le bureau, Nataku leva la main pour frapper mais elle resta suspendue en l'air lorsqu'il entendit son nom à travers le mince bois de la porte. La curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, il colla son oreille contre le bois de façon à pouvoir mieux discerner ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

"Je vous félicite mon cher Litouten, Nataku nous est bien utile, surtout ces temps-ci où l'on voit le nombre de yokais augmenter considérablement.

- Je vous remercie. J'ai investit beaucoup de mon temps pour qu'il sache se battre convenablement."

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette invention ? Jamais il ne s'était entraîné avec son père ! Voilà qu'il s'attribuait un mérite de plus !

"Et vous avez crée là un être parfait pour le combat. C'est votre premier cyborg n'est-ce pas ? Et vous y avez passé combien de temps déjà ?"

Nataku s'affaissa contre le mur, le regard vide…

Le jeune prince était resté quelques temps ainsi, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son cerveau encore inapte à assimiler une telle information.

Mais maintenant, douloureusement il réalisait ce que ces mots signifiaient. Un cyborg…S'il n'était pas humain, alors pourquoi avait-il si mal en ce moment même ? Pourquoi ce simple mot suffisait-il à lui vriller les tympans ? Il n'était pas normal, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait pas de parents, pas de passé, pas d'avenir non plus. Et ça, il se le répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit sous la forme d'une question, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Oui, le moment venu, il testerait quelque chose…Mais pour l'instant, la porte de son cœur, déjà à peine entrebâillée, s'était brusquement refermée. Toutes ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers ça.

Qui d'autre à part Litouten et l'empereur le savaient ? Et depuis quand existait-il ? Il ne le savais même pas, à tout bien réfléchir.

Non décidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Alors sa vie se résumait à ça ? ce n'était qu'une machine et rien de plus ?

Il déambula ainsi sans savoir où il allait pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis finalement, ses pas le ramenèrent vers un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, en raison des heures passées à l'intérieur.

La salle d'entraînement.

D'un pas hésitant au début, il avisa en fin de compte que c'était là le meilleur endroit pour s'isoler. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, déserte à cette heure-ci –ou du moins en apparence- et se tint au milieu immobile, totalement silencieux.

Mais sentant soudainement une présence derrière lui, il fit volte-face, s'attendant à ce que Goku l'ait suivi jusqu'ici. Mais non, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Shien. L'homme semblait être apparut de nul part, et ne lui laissant pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, il demanda :

"Vous êtes venu vous entraîner, Nataku Sama ? Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi…"

Nataku le considéra un moment. Et lui ? Le savait-il ? Connaissait-il sa vraie nature ?

Devant le silence qu'affichait son supérieur, Shien ne pu se retenir de rajouter :

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Shien…qui suis-je ? Je ne le sais même plus…"

Ce serait un moyen pour le jeune prince de savoir si son second était au courant.

Devant l'air complètement perdu de Nataku, l'immortel sentit ses doutes se confirmer…quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose qui l'avait grandement bouleversé. Etait-ce alors le moment de lui dire ? Si cela pouvait l'aider à ce qu'il se sente mieux…Shien fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis finit par répondre :

"Et bien cela dépend. Voyez-vous, pour votre père par exemple, vous êtes la clé qui lui permettra d'accéder au pouvoir ; pour l'empereur, vous représentez un moyen très simple et efficace de se débarrasser sans peine des êtes gênants ; pour le peuple, vous êtes un être distant et effrayant ; pour moi vous êtes l'homme que j'aime ; pour Goku, un ami indispensable…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je euh…

- Oh, je vois…Ce qui répond donc à ma question, conclut Nataku en serrant son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Tu sais qui je suis, et tu trouves cela sans doute amusant que de me dire que tu…

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Shien

- je te déteste ! cracha soudainement Nataku. En fait, tu es comme les autres, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! C'est divertissant de se jouer ainsi de moi, hein ?

- Mais enfin je…

- Dégage, lâcha le jeune prince en sentant la colère emplir de nouveau son cœur. Dégage ! Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux avoir affaire à toi !"

Et n'attendant pas que Shien réagisse, il quitta la pièce en courant, plus furieux qu'il ne l'était en y entrant. Comment l'immortel avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Se rendait-il compte de la portée de ses paroles, de ce que cela représentait à ses yeux ? Oui il le savait, tout comme il savait que c'était un…un…il n'arrivait même pas à le dire…Cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il était certain que Shien n'avait pas été sincère avec lui.

Une vérité s'imposa à lui : personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, personne ne pourrait jamais se mettre à sa place puisqu'il était unique. Alors que faisait-il encore ici, qu'attendait-il de ce monde qui s'efforçait en vain de l'exclure ?

Ne pouvant pas y apporter une réponse par lui-même, ses pas le ramenèrent bien malgré lui devant le bureau de l'empereur. Après avoir frappé rapidement à la porte et sans attendre la réponse, il entra.

L'empereur était assis à son bureau, en train de signer des papiers, et fut plus que surprit de le voir en ces lieux. Nataku constata vaguement que son père n'était pas là. _Son créateur_, corrigea t-il mentalement.

Il demanda l'autorisation de descendre immédiatement sur terre afin de s'occuper de cette histoire de yokais, et seul, précisa t-il en baissant les yeux.

" Et bien, en voilà des manières, s'étonna le vieil homme. On ne s'incline plus devant ses supérieurs maintenant ?"

A contre cœur, Nataku posa un genou à terre et reformula prestement sa demande.

"Vous semblez bien pressé. Que me vaut cet engouement soudain pour descendre sur terre ?

- Je n'aime pas voir les choses traîner. Aussi voulais-je en finir au plus vite afin que ce la se passe discrètement et que cela ne s'ébruite pas. C'est bien ce que vous voulez non ? Efficacité et prudence ?"

L'empereur acquiesça et donna son accord pour cette mission. Aussitôt, Nataku s'éclipsa après s'être incliné brièvement. Il regagna en hâte ses appartements, enfila un kimono plus ample et plus pratique pour se battre, et emporta son sabre avec lui. Le voilà qui était fin prêt pour le combat.

Et en effet, à peine arrivé sur terre, il remarqua le groupe de yokais qui posait problème. Nataku évalua rapidement leur nombre du regard et à vue d'œil, ils ne devaient pas être moins d'une soixantaine.

_Parfait_, se dit-il avant de les apostropher.

Comme d'habitude, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Tous se ruèrent en même temps sur lui, persuadés qu'en attaquant en masse ils n'auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser de ce parasite. Grave erreur. Les cinq premiers corps tombèrent sur le sol presque simultanément, ce qui amena une vague d'hésitation parmi les yokais. Mais tous se reprirent et enchaînèrent coup sur coup. Pour ceux qui arrivaient à blesser le dieu de la guerre, c'était la fin, car il ne les épargnait pas.

Mais à l'instant où il ne devait rester plus qu'une vingtaine de yokais debout, Nataku estima que le moment était bon. Sentant un des monstres s'approcher dangereusement derrière lui sans un bruit, il ramena la main qui tenait son sabre le long de son corps, ferma les yeux, et attendit…

**Voilà...au départ y'a pas plusieurs chapitres, mais étant donné que j'ai toujours pas écrit la fin et que ça me paraissait assez intéressant de couper là, ben c'est pas une partie super grande, mais la seconde contiendra plus de choses...**


	2. Deuxième Partie

Voilààààà ! Suite et fin (enfin !) de cette fic !

J'espère que ça ira, j'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………..

Shien était resté quelques minutes debout au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, stupéfait parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. C'était impossible…après tout, il avait laissé libre cours à ses sentiments, pour une fois il ne s'était pas voilé la face. Le regard de l'immortel s'assombrit d'avantage. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras ? Non…mais de là à se mettre en colère…Les mots qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure, ça ne ressemblait pas à Nataku. Bien sûr qu'il s'était préparé à être rejeté, mais pas de cette façon. Et puis d'abord, de quoi parlait-il ?

_Tu sais qui je suis_, lui avait-il dit…Etait-il autre chose que Dieu de la Guerre ? Déjà que cette responsabilité pesait lourdement sur les épaules du jeune prince…

_Il ne m'aime pas…_

Chassant ces pensées trop douloureuses de son esprit, Shien tâcha encore une fois de se remémorer les propos de son supérieur. Essayer de comprendre…Pourquoi le garçon pensait-il qu'il s'était moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il l'aimait ?

"Ano…"

Une voix tira brusquement Shien de ses pensées. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Nataku, oui, Nataku qui lui expliquerait, qui calmerait ses inquiétudes…

Mais non, c'était le garçon avec qui son supérieur avait prit l'habitude de jouer lors de son temps libre. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose.

"Je peux vous être utile ? _Plus que je ne le suis à lui_, rajouta intérieurement l'immortel.

- Ano…répéta Goku…en fait, je cherche Nataku…C'est avec toi qu'il s'entraîne, ne ?

- Hai…demo…

- Parce que je…enfin il était bizarre et heu je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? s'enquit poliment Shien, tentant de dissimuler le trouble percevable dans sa voix.

- Ben…il a dit que j'étais pas comme lui, commença Goku en tentant de se souvenir des propos exacts qu'avaient tenus son ami, qu'il était pas humain ou un truc du genre, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi", acheva le singe en baissant ses yeux qui s'étaient soudainement emplis de tristesse.

Le cœur de Shien se figea soudainement à cette annonce. Pas humain ? Mais qu'est-ce que Nataku avait-il bien pu découvrir au juste ? Et où se trouvait-il à présent ?

Se rendant compte de l'inquiétude visible sur son visage, il s'efforça de sourire devant le garçon qui le fixait dans l'attente de réponses…

" Ne vous en faite pas, je…je vais tâcher d'arranger la situation du mieux que je peux", déclara l'immortel avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

Sa conscience lui interdisait de se mêler de cette affaire mais son cœur était d'un tout autre avis. Il devait absolument découvrir la vérité, même si ça devait tout changer entre Nataku et lui. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà trop tard, tout était déjà bien différent entre eux et il en venait à se demander s'il aurait le courage d'affronter son regard lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Pour l'instant, il tentait de se persuader que le jeune prince l'avait repoussé seulement par désespoir et par peur, et non pas parce qu'il le détestait vraiment…Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait sans cesse qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

_Je sauverais Nataku Sama, même si ça doit être de lui-même !_

Et pour donner forme à ce projet, son premier acte fut d'aller voir Litouten afin de lui réclamer des explications. Son père avait forcément un rapport avec les ennuis de son prince, lui qui exerçait en permanence une pression écrasante sur son fils.

Shien frappa à la porte de Litouten et entra. A sa vue, l'homme se renfonça plus profondément dans son siège et le fixa d'un air froid et hostile.

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec et faussement poli.

- Il s'agit de Nataku Sama. Je veux savoir la vérité à son sujet."

Litouten éclata d'un rire forcé qui en glaça les entrailles de Shien malgré lui. Tâchant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux il ajouta :

"Je vous trouve bien curieux…Je ne pense pas qu'un _serviteur_ ai besoin de savoir plus de chose qu'il n'en faut, du moment qu'il fasse son travail.

- Nataku Sama vient apparemment de découvrir qui il était vraiment. Je ne sais pas ni comment ni pourquoi mais il l'a su d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je peux vous promettre que si vous lui avez fait du mal, je…

- Vous quoi ? reprit Litouten d'un ton railleur. Vous avez l'air un peu trop attaché à mon fils. Vous ne devriez pas, il ne le mérite pas.

- Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ?

- Je ne le dit pas, je l'affirme. Nataku ne pourra jamais aimer, il a été conçu pour tuer. Et quand je dis conçu, je veux dire par là _fabriqué_, mon cher Shien."

Litouten se remit à rire, mais sans retenue cette fois, tandis que l'immortel réalisait difficilement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"C'est impossible…finit-il par dire.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai crée un cyborg dans le but d'en faire une machine à tuer facilement contrôlable. Et il ne représente rien de plus…C'est assez gênant qu'il l'ai apprit mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire après tout ? Il m'obéira de toute faç…

- Urusei, ordonna Shien d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Entre Nataku et vous, c'est vous le moins humain des deux, vous qui ne méritait pas de vivre…

- En attendant, reprit Litouten sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'immortel, même si Nataku a découvert ce qu'il était vraiment, cela ne l'a pas empêché de redescendre sur terre pour accomplir son devoir. Vous voyez ? Il ne peut même pas souffrir de sa condition…

- Vous voulez dire que…Nataku Sama est partit ? demanda Shien en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

- Bien sûr, il a demandé l'autorisation à l'empereur d'y aller seul et est immédiatement partit. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir", ajouta Litouten en consultant sa montre.

Mais à peine avait-il relevé la tête que Shien avait déjà disparu.

…………………………………………………………………………..

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Est-ce que c'est comme ça quand on meurt ?_

Il respirait. Difficilement certes, mais il respirait. Ce qui n'était pas normal, après le coup qu'il avait reçu. Près du cœur, tout près même. Le poignard avait bien pénétré dans sa chair, ça il en était certain. Une douleur comme ça ne pouvait pas s'inventer. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement tandis qu'il était tombé à genoux en se retenant de hurler. Jamais il n'avait eu mal à ce point, jamais. Une souffrance si vive qu'elle l'avait transpercé de toutes parts. Lâchant son sabre en tremblant, il s'était affaissé sur le sol, en contemplant avec horreur le sang qui ne jaillissait plus du corps de ses ennemis mais du sien…Et les secondes qui s'étaient écoulées lui avait semblé être des heures, des heures de torture qui n'en finissaient pas, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable et qu'il perde conscience, s'attendant à ne plus jamais pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Mais il avait voulu savoir…savoir si un cyborg, ça pouvait mourir.

Et bien apparemment non, puisqu'il était allongé quelque part. Il ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. En fait, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement de peur d'accroître la douleur au niveau de la poitrine qui l'avait assailli dès son réveil. Ses cheveux, qu'on avait prit soin de détacher, lui collaient au visage et lui donnaient horriblement chaud. Oui, il étouffait. Il amorça un geste pour remettre ses mèches en arrière mais il sentit sa plaie se rouvrir et ne pu étouffer un gémissement plaintif. Enfin, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux mais la vive lumière qui éclairait la pièce le força à les refermer aussitôt. Puis peu à peu, il s'habitua à l'éclairage et pu détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il était allongé dans un grand lit, et le mobilier autour de lui était quasi inexistant. A l'exception de quelques chaises, une grande armoire et d'une sorte de petit placard devant lequel se tenait un homme. Les yeux encore un peu dans le flou, Nataku reconnu néanmoins un chignon et un kimono, caractéristique des serviteurs du Paradis Céleste. C'était donc un des hommes de l'empereur qui l'avait sauvé…Etrange…Personne n'avait été au courant de son projet pourtant…A moins que…

Prit d'un doute, Nataku écarquilla les yeux afin de mieux distinguer son sauveur.

"Shien ?" demanda t-il d'une vois timide.

……………………………………………………………………..

_Et maintenant, que va t-il se passer ?_

_Ai-je vraiment bien fait de l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses souffrances ?_

Il n'aurait même pas du se poser la question. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu raison. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître égoïste, mais il n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre sans lui de toute façon.

Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Litouten lui paraissait désormais bien lointain. Il avait eu l'impression d'agir comme un automate, sans réfléchir il s'était précipité sur terre, il l'avait rejoint. Et avant ce jour, jamais il ne lui avait été permis de le voir au combat. Cela avait d'ailleurs presque quelque chose de pudique. Voir le champ de bataille étalé ainsi devant ses yeux était comme une mise à nue. _Alors c'était ça, les prouesses de Nataku Sama_, avait immédiatement pensé l'immortel. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur les cadavres entremêlés les uns dans les autres, son regard avait tout de suite était attiré vers Nataku. Et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'avait immédiatement figé. Le Dieu Guerrier s'apprêtait à se faire poignarder dans le dos, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le yokai derrière lui…

A ce moment-là, Shien aurait voulu hurler quelque chose, le prévenir du danger imminent, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement pour former son nom. Comme au ralentit, le yokai asséna un violent coup de poignard dans le dos de Nataku, sous les yeux de l'immortel, impuissant. Comme au ralentit, le jeune prince –bien trop jeune pour mourir-, tomba, sans laisser sortir une plainte de sa bouche. Son kimono blanc aussitôt constellé de tâches de sang d'un rouge écarlate…Shien sembla se réveiller à la vue du yokai qui amorçait déjà un nouveau coup de poignard sans que Nataku ne trouve la force de l'arrêter. Il retient son poignet suspendu en l'air et envoyé valser le yokai quelques mètres plus loin, la panique décuplant ses forces.

Puis sans réfléchir, il avait ramené le prince jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Incapable de dire pourquoi, il l'avait soigné lui-même, le veillant pendant des heures et des heures. Pour l'instant, il ne préférait pas imaginer son réveil. Affronter de nouveau sa colère était au delà de ses forces. De plus, il était persuadé que Nataku s'était volontairement laissé blessé, et d'une certaine façon, il le comprenait…Peut-être que lui-même aurait eu une réaction similaire…non lui, il aurait désiré de toute son âme être sauvé. Mais qu'en était-il de Nataku ? Allait-il encore lui dire de partir ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois après tout…Etre rejeté, même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il y était habitué…

Quant au fait que le jeune prince fut en réalité un cyborg…il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir une telle chose. Dans sa tête, il était resté SON Nataku même si ça paraissait idiot, et cela demeurerait ainsi, du moins dans son esprit.

Occupé à préparer de nouveaux bandages pour le jeune prince guerrier, Shien ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait reprit connaissance. Ce fut un cri de douleur à peine audible qui l'alerta, et l'immortel n'osa plus faire le moindre geste de peur que Nataku remarque sa présence. Chose stupide puisqu'il se trouvait juste en face du lit dans lequel il reposait. De dos, il pouvait néanmoins sentir les yeux du garçon rivés dur lui. Retenant son souffle, il eu l'impression de se liquéfier sur place lorsque Nataku murmura faiblement son nom…

L'interpellé se retourna, s'attendant à faire face à un regard haineux et empli de reproches. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le jeune prince semblait complètement perdu et faible, soudainement si fragile et petit au milieu des draps blancs… Shien fut prit d'un brusque élan de compassion envers celui qui l'avait rejeté la veille et se précipita sur lui lorsque Nataku tenta maladroitement de s'asseoir dans le lit. Le serrer dans ses bras, voilà tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment…Mais jamais il ne se serait permis une telle chose bien sûr.

Nataku…il se sentait complètement stupide…stupide d'avoir repoussé Shien…stupide de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait…stupide d'avoir voulu mourir…Il se sentait si vulnérable, prêt à s'éteindre définitivement à la moindre parole blessante qu'on lui adresserait. Mais il le mériterait, après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait.

"Allez-vous mieux ?" demanda l'immortel en rabattant distraitement des couvertures sur lui.

Aussitôt cette question posée, elle lui sembla complètement stupide. Comment pouvait-il aller bien après cette succession d'épreuves aussi terribles les unes que les autres ?

Pourtant, une voix lui répondit, une voix faible et teintée de quelque chose que Shien désignerait plus tard comme étant des regrets et de la honte.

"Hai, grâce à toi…Merci d'être là."

Le jeune prince s'excusait-il ? Cela paraissait inconcevable.

Pourtant, Nataku gardait les yeux baissés, tentant désespérément de trouver ses mots. Mais cela était trop dur. Il avait été odieux, il s'était renfermé sans chercher à comprendre plus que ce qu'il avait perçu aux premiers abords. Et maintenant, il était complètement perdu…

"Ne vous en faites pas, si vous ne souhaitez pas rester là, je vous ramènerais dès que vous irez un peu mieux.

- Non !" s'exclama aussitôt Nataku.

Puis s'apercevant de sa réaction, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Shien restait immobile à côté de lui, et il lui était impossible de connaître ses pensées. Le jeune prince, au contraire, avait l'impression qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se sentait si prévisible…et d'un autre côté, il ignorait tout des sentiments de Shien à son égard…Au début, il avait pensé que la déclaration de l'immortel n'avait pour but que de lui faire croire que quelqu'un en ce monde pouvait aimer un être comme lui…mais il s'était vite rendu compte que Shien ignorait tout de sa vraie nature. Fierté oblige, il avait gardé ce masque de colère si facile à porter jusqu'au bout et s'en était allé, car c'était tellement plus simple après tout.

"Vous désirez rester ici pour l'instant ?"

Nataku le contempla quelques secondes…Mais alors que ressentait l'immortel finalement ? Et lui ? Il s'était longuement posé la question, mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas le droit…pas le droit d'aimer, alors pourquoi se torturer ainsi ?

Pourtant, il devait lui dire la vérité…Que Shien sache à quoi s'attendre avant de le garder auprès de lui…

"Oui je veux rester là…Mais avant, tu dois savoir une chose…"

L'immortel hésita…Devait-il lui dire qu'il savait déjà ? Ou bien devait-il laisser Nataku lui annoncer en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir ? Peut-être était-ce trop dur après tout de l'avouer comme cela…ou à l'inverse, peut-être se sentirait-il mieux après…Finalement, il décida de se taire, laissant la parole au garçon…et si jamais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le dire, il l'aiderait, il ne le laisserait pas…

"Shien…J'ai conscience de ce que cela va impliquer mais je préfère être honnête avec toi. "

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son supérieur le temps d'assimiler ses propos.

"Je…je suis…"

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile qui se l'était imaginé. Pourtant il avait commencé, il finirait.

Ancrant son regard dans celui de Shien, il acheva son discours d'un trait.

"Je suis une simple création de mon père, une imitation parfaite d'être humain, crée pour le combat et la guerre."

Il termina sa phrase sans cesser une seule fois de guetter les réactions de l'immortel. Mais Shien gardait un visage impassible, et Nataku se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui justifierait son attitude.

"Lorsque nous nous sommes croisées hier, je venais à peine de l'apprendre, et je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Sur le moment ça m'a blessé, car je croyais que tu me le cachais depuis longtemps.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? rétorqua l'immortel d'une voix douce. Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance…

- Mais c'est le cas ! Gomenasai…je suis complètement stupide.

- Mais non. C'est moi…jamais je n'aurais du vous dire une chose pareille, même si je le pense vraiment, et surtout pas en ces circonstances. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- Arrête, tu n'as pas à regretter quoi que ce soit. Seulement…quand tu as dit que…que tu m'aimais, j'ai réalisé que même si une chose aussi invraisemblable pouvait se produire, je ne serais jamais apte à la comprendre.

J'ai été crée non pas dans le but d'aimer, je suis un être dénué de sentiments, et par conséquent incapable de recevoir de l'amour."

Shien resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et amena doucement Nataku contre son torse en lui murmurant "Je me moque de ce que vous êtes. Moi je resterais prêt de vous, puisse t-il m'en coûter la vie."

Il crut entendre un "merci" venant du garçon qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Shien pensa avoir enfin réussit à nouer de l'amitié avec son supérieur, à rester ainsi contre lui. Etre son confident à défaut de pouvoir partager plus. Mais il se trompait.

Nataku se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et il su immédiatement qu'il se trompait. Un ami, ça ne vous jetait pas un regarde brûlant comme celui que lui lançait le jeune prince en ce moment même. Il semblait avoir reprit un tant soi peu d'assurance et recommença à parler dans un souffle à peine audible.

"Mon semblant de conscience s'est dissout lorsque j'ai appris qui j'étais vraiment. Malgré tout, même si ça ne veut rien dire venant de la bouche d'un être comme moi, sache que je t'aime."

Ces mots atteignirent Shien au plus profond de son être, plus que n'importe quelles paroles, plus que n'importe quel discours. Il ne savait que dire, il ne savait que faire devant cet aveu si précipitamment fait. Décidant qu'un simple geste valait mieux que de d'interminables bavardages, il effleura précautionneusement la joue de Nataku de ses longs doigts fins. Shien le sentit frissonner sous cette caresse, réclamant qu'il continue sans même prononcer un mot.

Le jeune prince réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de dire que déjà l'immortel capturait ses lèvres avec un empressement non dissimulé. A ce moment-là, il eut l'étrange impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps, comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…cette soudaine chaleur qui s'emparait de son bas-ventre, cette détestable impression de vide lorsque Shien s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus chaud dans ce kimono.

Son cœur…Non bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment vivant, comment aurait-il pu ?...

Devinant les pensées qui assaillaient le jeune prince, Shien se promit de lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'il avait tord. Il l'allongea doucement Nataku qui jusqu'ici était assis sur le lit, défaisant avec habileté et empressement les pans de son kimono, sans cesser une seconde de l'embrasser.

"Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nataku d'une voix inquiète en éloignant son visage du sien.

- Je vous montre que vous êtes vivant", répondit simplement Shien.

Il attendit cependant quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas le forcer, Nataku n'avait qu'à dire un mot et il en resterait aussitôt là. Mais le jeune prince sourit faiblement, l'invitant à continuer. D'une main, il cicatrisa ses blessures et de l'autre, caressa timidement les cheveux de Shien. Ce dernier fut plus que surprit parce geste empreint d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il resta immobile quelques instants, laissant Nataku jouer avec des mèches de cheveux échappés de son chignon. Chignon que le jeune prince dénoua avec une lenteur et des gestes précis, comme si toute notion de temps avait désormais disparut dans la pièce. Puis Shien se pencha sur lui, le forçant irrémédiablement à s'allonger de nouveau, et recommença à le caresser de toute part, lui prodiguant un plaisir insensé, traduit au début par des soupirs satisfaits puis se muant progressivement en gémissements incontrôlés.

Achevant d'ôter le kimono de Nataku qui marquait encore une partie trop intéressante de son anatomie pour ne pas être découverte, Shien s'efforça de faire abstraction de l'érection qui brûlait les cuisses du jeune homme. Non…pas tout de suite…Il tâcha de reporter son attention sur son torse, lequel il parsema de baisers enflammés, s'attardant d'avantage sur les zones sensibles qui méritaient plus d'attention.

Nataku n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Presque inconsciemment, il porta une main à son entrejambe pour faire ce que Shien ne se décidait visiblement pas à accomplir. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une autre main qui lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour le ramener le long de son corps.

"_Ne me forcez pas à vous attacher, patience…"_

Ce fut tout ce que lui murmura l'immortel pour le calmer, et cela eu aussitôt l'effet inverse. Son désir augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait, et plus Shien descendait le long de son ventre, et plus il était persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait jusque là. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir en arriver à se sentir aussi frustré. Il se sentait entièrement dépendant des caresses de l'immortel et il était partagé entre aimer cet abandon total ou préférer pouvoir mieux contrôler tous ses sens.

Shien se délectait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nataku. Totalement à sa merci…il parcourait cette peau blanche et meurtrie, seule trace de ses sanglants combats qu'il menait, il la caressait de ses mains, de ses lèvres, alternant les endroits et la façon dont il prodiguait ses baisers. Et plus il descendait vers son bas-ventre, plus il sentait le garçon se tendre de tout son corps. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un geste pour satisfaire tout ses désirs et abréger ainsi ces souffrances qui le faisaient gémir d'impatience et appeler son nom encore et encore.

Et ce geste, il le fit.

D'abord lentement, il entreprit de faire de longs va et vient avec sa main sur son sexe durcit. Nataku accueillit ce mouvement par une plainte langoureuse, renversant sa tête en arrière dans un signe d'abandon total. Shien accéléra son va et vient et remplaça subrepticement sa main par sa bouche, faisant cette fois-ci hurler le jeune prince qui empoigna les draps comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire à ce moment-là.

L'immortel releva la tête, arrachant un gémissement impatient au jeune garçon.

"Shien, intima t-il, ne t'arrêtes pas !

- Croyez-vous, commença l'interpellé d'une voix posée et sans tenir compte de ses paroles, qu'un être vivant en arrive à ressentir de telles choses ?

- Shien, implora le jeune homme en arc boutant son corps, les yeux fermés. Je t'en prie, continues !

- Croyez-vous _vraiment_, continua Shien sur le même ton calme, qu'un être froid et sans vie puisse arriver à un tel état aussi facilement ?

- Shien, supplia t-il, répétant son nom encore et encore telle une litanie. Shien, s'il te plaît…

- Moi je ne pense pas qu'un cyborg se mettrait dans un état pareil de la sorte…vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Je…Shien…d'accord je…je te crois…je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête plus, je…Haaaaa !"

Tendant son corps au maximum, Nataku se libéra enfin dans la bouche de l'immortel, qui avala sa semence à longs traits. Haletant, le souffle court, il regarda l'homme longuement sans pouvoir dire un mot. Imperceptiblement, Shien sourit.

Il l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres, avant d'enlever à son tour son kimono qu'il envoya valser par terre à côté des autres habits déjà ôtés. A cette vue, Nataku se redressa, visiblement inquiet.

"Mais je…commença t-il.

- Ceci n'est pas terminé, coupa l'immortel. Quand je veux démontrer une chose, je ne le fais pas à moitié."

Puis, voyant le jeune garçon le regarder avec anxiété, sentant son cœur s'accélérer comme s'accélérait également le sien au même moment, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Mais je peux vous promettre que jamais je ne vous ferais le moindre mal. Alors pardonnez-moi si c'est le cas, je vous fait le serment d'être le plus doux possible."

Nataku avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça. Il se redressa, enlaçant Shien de ses bras tandis que ses jambes entouraient sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau, introduisant cette fois-ci sa langue dans la bouche de l'immortel. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Shien s'écarte doucement pour se placer derrière lui.

Nataku sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et il sentit une main caresser son torse, tandis qu'une autre détachait ses cheveux qui tombèrent librement sur ses épaules. Sans son chignon, il perdait l'air sévère que lui donnaient des cheveux tirés sèchement en arrière. Shien écarta délicatement quelques mèches pour parsemer son cou de baisers avant de laisser courir une main le long de son dos, de telle sorte que Nataku ne pu réprimer un frisson. Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinuer doucement en lui, il referma la yeux, essayant de se détendre malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Shien continuait de lui prodiguer des caresses de sa main libre, et commença à bouger en lui, d'abord lentement. Après avoir sentit que le jeune prince se détendre, il accéléra le mouvement, puis finalement, retira son doigt pour mieux le remplacer par son sexe. Nataku se mordit la lèvre inférieur en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance qu'il ressentait en ce moment même dans le bas de son corps. Mais il se rendit compte que cette douleur se muait progressivement en plaisir tandis que Shien amorçait un mouvement de va et vient en lui. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait enfin vivre. Se sentir possédé ainsi par l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, rien que cette idée aurait pu le mener au bord de l'extase, si seulement il ne l'était pas déjà. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Shien, et que personne ne réussirait à les séparer. Il avait terriblement chaud, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la peau de l'immortel qui frottait contre la sienne, plus chaude encore, plus moite également. Nataku sentit à nouveau qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps, respirant difficilement dans cette atmosphère surchargée de désir. La tête lui tournait, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et de l'espace, tandis qu'il accompagnait Shien dans ses mouvements, laissant échapper de temps à autre un râle de plaisir. Il sentit son second se raidir et gémir à son tour, tandis qu'un liquide chaud envahissait son corps, et il jouit à son tour avant de s'écrouler épuisé sur le lit.

Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Shien, qui s'allongea à ses côtés en lui demandant si ça allait. Oui, bien sûr que ça allait. Ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Nataku contempla pendant quelques instants la poitrine de l'immortel se soulever un peu trop rapidement encore au rythme des battements de son cœur. Puis il posa sa tête sur son épaule en lui attrapant le bras, ses longs cheveux noirs venant chatouiller sa peau si pâle, contraste étrange tandis que le soleil se levait paresseusement à l'horizon. Ce fut serré ainsi contre son protecteur qu'il s'endormit, après lui avoir murmuré un "merci". Il n'entendit pas l'homme lui répondre "c'est moi qui vous remercie", il avait déjà rejoint le pays des songes…Shien ne tarda pas lui non plus à s'endormir, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans le cou de son prince.

………………………………………………………..

Goku avait passé la journée entière à attendre que son ami revienne. Sans succès. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître Nataku aux côtés de Shien, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait. Il s'attendait à le revoir aussi furieux qu'il ne l'avait quitté, mais il se trompait. Son ami arborait des yeux rêveurs et un sourire qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celui qu'il avait lui-même au même moment.

"Nataku ! s'écria t-il. Tu vas mieux !

- Oui ça va, répondit aussitôt le garçon tandis que Shien le regardait, complètement attendri par le spectacle du garçon plein de vie qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

- Ah mais tu as l'air de bien meilleur humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis vivant", déclara Nataku en refermant ses doigts sur ceux de Shien…

……………………………………………………..

alors ? nul ? ennuyeux ? lourd ? j'attend


End file.
